Eloise
"Eloise" is the 51st episode of the HBO original series The Sopranos and the 12th of the show's fourth season. Written by Terence Winter and directed by James Hayman, it originally aired on December 1, 2002. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * = credit only Guest * Ray Abruzzo as Little Carmine Lupertazzi * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Fran Anthony as Minn Matrone * Anna Berger as Cookie Cirillo * Elaine Bromka as Ellen McDermott * Carl Capotorto as Little Paulie Germani * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Dan Castleman as Prosecutor Castleman * Matthew Del Negro as Brian Cammarata * France Esemplare as Nucci Gualtieri * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Michael Goduti as Alfie * Jerry Grayson as Marty Schwartz * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Kevin Interdonato as Dogsy * Will Janowitz as Finn DeTrolio * Tony Lip as Carmine Lupertazzi * Mark Lotito as Dave Fusco * Bruce MacVittie as Danny Scalercio * Jeffrey M. Marchetti as Petey * Brian McCormack as Greg Erwitt * Evan Neuman as Colin McDermott * Aleksa Palladino as Allesandra * Richard Portnow as Attorney Melvoin * Joe Pucillo as Beppy Scerbo * Gay Thomas-Wilson as Nurse * Richard Vitiello as Joey Numbers * Buddy Fitzpatrick as ER Doctor * Chuck Lewkowicz as Foreman Episode recap As Junior's trial concludes, Eugene and Dogsy intimidate a juror. Elsewhere, Little Carmine returns to New Jersey to talk to Carmine and Johnny about reducing their demands on Tony in the dispute over the HUD scam. Johnny and Little Carmine confirm the plan, but when Carmine effuses praise on Tony, Little Carmine becomes jealous and disparages him. Johnny later meets with Tony and Silvio and offers a minor compromise; Tony, angry in part because Carmine will not deal with him face-to-face, rejects it and orders Little Paulie, who takes Petey and Alfie with him, to vandalize Carmine's new restaurant. Carmine uses his union influence to shut down work at the warehouse project. Tony decides to wait the dispute out, expecting the financial losses on both sides will quickly force Carmine into a compromise. Johnny meets with Tony and raises the possibility of killing Carmine, surprising him. Meanwhile, Carmela and A.J. discuss a paper he is writing on Herman Melville's Billy Budd. Tony's callous behavior toward Carmela angers Furio, who has difficulty restraining himself when he calls his wife a "moody bitch." Tony remains oblivious of the growing sexual tension between Carmela and Furio. Carmela later visits Furio's house to discuss decorating, but a possible escalation to sex is interrupted by one of her father's contractors. Tony, Furio, and other members of the crew visit an Indian casino in Connecticut. While most of the others carouse, Furio stands aloof. Later, as the drunken crew prepares to board the casino's helicopter for the flight home, Furio grabs Tony by the shirt front and appears barely able to restrain himself from shoving him into the spinning tail rotor. Furio tells the baffled Tony he was standing too close to the blades. The next day, Furio does not appear to pick up Tony when expected, and Carmela and Tony learn he has abruptly returned to Italy. When Rosalie suggests Tony might have taken action against Furio, Carmela becomes distraught and is later seen crying alone. Paulie's mother Nucci gets into a minor car crash with her friend Minn. Later, Paulie has lunch with Nucci, Minn, and Cookie, and overhears that Minn keeps her life savings under her mattress at home. After a rough-edged conversation with Silvio about his loyalty to the family reveals Tony's unhappiness with his declining earnings, Paulie runs into Carmine and learns that Johnny never informed the New York boss of who he is or of his proposed shift in loyalties. Shocked, Paulie decides to steal Minn's cash to make up for his shortfall to Tony. The burglary goes awry when Minn stumbles upon him in her bedroom, forcing him to suffocate her with a pillow. He takes the large envelope of money to Tony. A family dinner to meet Meadow's new boyfriend, Finn DeTrolio, further dispirits Carmela. She argues with Meadow and her roommates about the homosexual themes in Billy Budd, which spills over into their mother-daughter birthday outing the next day. Carmela complains to Tony while Meadow learns from A.J. about her visits to Furio's home and her depression since he left. Tony later approaches Meadow and reveals that he and Carmela both had couples counseling, suggesting to Meadow that she treat her mother with more restraint. Meadow does not reveal anything about Furio. Later, when Tony asks his wife if seeing Meadow turning into a "smart, beautiful, independent woman" is not all she ever wanted, Carmela stares into a wall, seemingly deeply lost in thought, and then answers in an emotionless tone of voice, "Yes."Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 4